The Prince and the Jewel Thief
by BluemoonAR
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene's son, Flynn, is turning 21. All of his life he wanted an adventure. His hair contains healing powers even after being cut, but is it possible there is someone like him. Rated T just in case First FanFiction- Constructive Criticism Accepted
1. Prologue

Eugene laughs at his wife's excitement, after 24 years of marriage he still loves every little thing about her. At this exact moment Rapunzel was racing in anticipation around the ball room. Getting everything prepare for her son's birthday was very exciting her her. Prince Flynn Fitzherbet was turning 21 this year, and this was the age to choose a wife.

Unknown to him was that there was a ball that invited every eligible maidan in Corona to "celebrate his birthday".

"Rapunzel slow down!" Eugene called helplessly after her. She snapped her head towards him and bounded towards him. Even with over 20 years of etiquette lessons, no one could ever take away her enthusiasm.

"But.. Eugene there's just so much to do and so little time to do it!" She says breathlessly. Just as she begins to whirl around, Eugene catches her arm and pulls her into a heart stopping kiss. In which she quickly returns as her legs begin to turn into puddles.

He pulls away enough to half-whisper "You do realize, you didn't even say hello to the birthday boy"

Rapunzel's eyes quickly open in shock "Oh my, I have to go!" and runs off. Not before giving her handsome husband a quick kiss.

Flynn in many aspects was like his father, with his charming grin and expressive eyebrows. He even has the ability to 'smolder'. With all of this he has his mothers large green eyes, that girls can fall in love with.

All in all, we can see Flynn was a very handsome prince indeed. With the golden blond locks that tend to fall into his face carelessly; it's no wonder why every girl falls to their knees at the sight of him.

Now you all are wondering... 'Golden locks, but that must mean!' And yes you are correct. The young prince was born with a gift and a curse, the power of healing. Yet he is different from his mother, even cutting his hair it turns brown before returning to a sunny blond.

No one can explain it. His mother cried all night at the possibility of things turning horribly wrong for her child. So she never let him leave the castle without two guards in his trail.

Flynn felt as trapped as Rapunzel did for the first 18 years of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Flynn had just finished painting another canvas as his mother bursted into his room. It was of Corona from the distance, showing the winding streets and warm colors of the kingdom he called home.

"Oh! Your up, happy birthday sweet heart."His mother ran up to him and gave him a big hug, tackling him to the floor. "Your 21! I'm soo excited" she said while giving him 21 birthday kisses all over his face.

He immediately turned red with embarrassment. " Mom!" He called out while laughing and covering his face.

When she was done with the kissing, she gave him a ear to ear smile. "Today is one of the biggest days of your life and your spending it alone?!" And with that she dragged him out of his room and out into the town, with two guards of course.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Across town in the middle of the forest, was a young women who lived a life much different than royalty.

Her parents have been gone for the past 7 years at the hands of thieves, just for the little amount of change they held in their pockets.

The 11 year old girl who lost her parents that day, has now changed.

Having to support her younger brother being only 8 hasn't helped her situation.

Alex no doubt has a hard existence, and over time learned to steal, fight and pick locks. She has made quite a name for herself in Corona. She is one of the few cunning enough and talented enough to never be caught.

With her reputation growing, more are willing to work with her. Only by being a mixture of careful and reckless has she been able to make it this far.

Her younger brother Chris, now 15, starts off the day like many before. "You know you need a partner you can rely on and trust." He states

She responds like all of the many days before "Really, and who might that be?" She raises an eyebrow "You can't fight, your very clumsy with your hands to pick pockets and you have like no physical strength what so ever"

"I'm not clumsy with my han-" As he was saying this he knocked over his glass. They both looked down at the broken glass then back at each other. Alex burst out laughing while Chris scowled at her. "Shut up" he growled making her laugh harder.

When she finally calmed down, she looked at him with love and compassion in her eyes "Chris, I do all of this for you" she took a breath to steady herself "After mom and dad... I had to promise myself to never let you get hurt, please don't let me break it"

She felt a lump in her throat and tears form at her eyes, but refused to let them fall. Chris look about as broken down as she felt at the mention of their parents and ran over and hugged her. "Besides, if I didn't trust you I wouldn't let you make the game plans."

"I am pretty good at being the brains of the operation, aren't I?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" She laughed.

And it was true, her brother was more of a thinker than a fighter. He just finished a plan using the Prince's own birthday party as a distraction to steal a load of jewels and other priceless pieces from the castle.

She looked out the window of their small cottage in the forest in the direction of the castle. Tonight was the night to see if her brother's plan wouldn't get her captured, or worse... Killed.


	3. Chapter 3

Flynn finally laid down in his room. after running around the kingdom was exhausting. Not the physical part, but the social. You try getting out of a conversation about how to charm a women with a 67 year old man.

He spent most of the morning trying to dodge young women who were not only liked to touch his arm but were complete snobs and only talked about themselves.

Let's just say he couldn't wait to have some alone time. Times like this he wished he wasn't royalty.

"Alone at last" he sighed with relief.

He worried about tonight, he was barely able to survive a morning of being crowded upon. Now his parents expected him to fall in love with any annoying stuck up brat that was attending the ball.

Flynn knew exactly what the party was for, he may have been sheltered all his life but he wasn't naive.

He dreaded the moment he was going to be announced at the ball. He tended to be shy and uncomfortable at events like this. A lot like his father, he managed to hide it well by raising a suggestive eyebrow at some of the girls in the crowd.

This time was to worse, all of the girls of Corona were attending. Time like this he wished he had more friends than just a chameleon. Sadly Pascal died of old age about 17 years back, but Pascal still lives on in his great great granddaughter, Scarlet.

At this moment she stuck her long slimy tongue into Flynn's ear.

"Gahhhh" he yelled as he shot straight up knocking her backwards.

Carefully he picked her up "Why must you always do that?" He asked with an annoyed look on his face

Scarlet just blinked and smiled back innocently. Flynn sighed with a smile, He hardly remembered Pascal but he knew enough that Scarlet was just like him.

He laid her on his shoulder and sighed. If he was let out of the castle alone maybe he would have a ton of friends. Not that Scarlet wasn't enough, it's just that she doesn't talk much.

He grumbled once more as his servants came to dress him for the ball.

This was going to be a long night.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Alex sighed as she brushed her black hair in the mirror. There is no doubt that she was very beautiful, with royal blue eyes and hair so dark it had a bit of a black blue tint.

In truth, Alex hated getting dressed up and putting on makeup. It made her feel like she was living a lie, that she was deceiving people with her looks. And with that she finished putting her hair in a ribbon to get it off her face.

Her dress was black with white and gold designs, strapless and it spreads out at her waist this way she could fight easier.

She started walking towards the castle, she was going to be working alone on this job. So if she got in trouble she was all alone with nothing but her strength and wits.

For some reason she had a horrible feeling about tonight


	4. Chapter 4

Alex entered the castle quite easily, but she still couldn't get rid of her nervous energy bubbling in her stomach. She managed a keep a composed look on her features and avoid the guards suspicious glances.

She gasped as she saw the ball room. The tile was waxed leaving a marvelous shine and the greek columns on each side of the dance floor gleamed with pride. It was the chandelier that left her breathless. Every crystal that hung from it was more beautiful than the jewels the people who walked under it wore.

Even though she hated the stealing, she loved the views she often saw on her 'missions'. As she took graceful steps forward she felt a mixture of guilt and regret for what she was about to do. She didn't mind stealing from the rich, but the royal family was said to be kind and generous to those in need.

She shook it away when she heard the King and Queen enter the ball room. Even in his fifty's King Eugene was still very handsome, as well as Queen Rapunzel with her choppy brown locks and jade green eyes.

"Citizens of Corona, we will like to thank you for coming to our son's, Prince Flynn, birthday ball." The King started allowing everyone to clap and cheer before continuing "He has just turned 21 today and it is a joy in my life to see how he has grown"

Everyone cheered again, people loved the King. Partly for his heartfelt speeches, and the way he is so giving to those in need. Alex watched as the Prince came out, he was very handsome indeed not even she could deny that.

She decided to sneak away as everyone cheered and swooned at the sight of him. She snuck into the kitchen, where everyone was to busy to notice her and snuck up the servants hallway, to avoid any further guards.

She pulled out an old worn out satchel from under her dress, that she hid so well from sight. She went in and out of rooms picking and choosing the most valuable of light weight jewels, avoiding gold because of the weight. She ended up in the Prince's room longer than anticipated, because of the artwork.

The way the brush was moved added depth, she didn't know much about art but she knew enough to spot a master piece when she saw one.

She was so caught up she didn't notice someone walked in on her until they cleared their throat.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Flynn danced with so many girls he lost count, it wasn't until he sat down next to his father he realized he was exhausted.

"How did you manage to survive these things after so many years" Flynn grumbled to his father.

"Well here's some advice I suggest you take, just smile and wave"

He laughed at his fathers advice, "Really that's it, smile and wave"

"Yup"

They looked over at each other and burst out laughing."I'm sooo screwed"

"No doubt, but when I married blondie all the girls took a step back" Eugene add inconspicuously.

"Great not you too!"

"Hey I'm not saying you'll fall in love tonight or even soon. Just keep in mind that having someone you love support you though this will definitely help"

Flynn leaned back into his chair, his father was right and he knew it."Hey dad, how do you meet someone as great as mom?"

Eugene look straight at his son and stated " Well in my experience, I got knocked upside the head with a frying pan."

Flynn burst out laughing again, he loved the story of how his parents meet. He always had his father tell it to him when he was younger as a bedtime story. Secretly deep inside he wished for something similar to it.

He looked around the room, he noticed some of the girls were very beautiful. One had dirty brown hair and brown eyes that had gleam of satisfaction in them. Then again he couldn't stand her voice, so high pitched. As he looked around the room he saw so many eyes on him watching him like prey.

Suddenly he felt like he was struggling to breath, so he excused himself. He needed to get away from there, once he was out of sight he ran to his room. He took deep breaths as he reached for his door knob, when he realized it was unlocked. He always locks his door when he walks out, so carefully and slowly he opened the door.

Inside was a young women, about 17, 18 by the looks of her, with blue black hair, lightly brushing his newest canvas with her fingertips almost like she was entranced by his work.

He suddenly felt nervous, no one other than his parents and Scarlet have seen his work. 'Did she like it?' He asked himself. He suddenly realized he was standing in his doorway gaping at her like an idiot.

He cleared his throat, and never in his life had he seen someone turn around so fast in his life. He got lost in her royal blue eyes, never ever had he seen anyone with such beautiful eyes.

"I- uh um, I got lost" she said nervously before redeeming herself. "Hello , well I'm sorry for walking in here but I chose the wrong door I guess"

"How did you get in here"

"What do you mean?"

"The door was locked"

Inside her head, Alex face palmed herself. On the outside she raised an eyebrow."No it wasn't, how else would I have walked in?" She managed to ask him despite the beads of sweat going down her back.

"Well you could have picked the lock" Flynn answered her question truthfully, his father taught him how to pick locks at age 6. So it wouldn't be impossible if she knew how.

Alex gulped to clear the knot in her throat. "What makes you think I know how?" She put her hands on her hips to show confidence in her question. During this Flynn took a few steps towards her nonchalantly, he wanted to be able to grab her incase she tries to run.

Flynn brushed his hair out of his face, as he took another step closer. That's when he noticed a satchel around her body. "What's your name?" He asked carefully.

Alex almost said her real name until she decided it was time to reveal herself. "Jewels" she said with a smirk on her face.

Flynn knew exactly what she was talking about, every time he walked around town he saw wanted posters with her face and the name Jewels underneath. All criminals in Corona are given a nickname so they can be identified easier.

'Jewels' was the only women thief, and it's said she only stole jewels from the rich. No one has gotten a good look at her so the posters were a bit off.

He didn't have much time to respond as pain exploded in his right check, when she punched him.


	5. Chapter 5

She watched Flynn stumble backwards until he tripped over himself. 'Damn, that must have hurt like hell' Alex thought to herself as she shook the pain from her hand, well it did hurt for her.

"Son of bitch" She heard him curse under his breath as he lifted a hand to touch the soreness just above his jaw. Now she felt bad, he didn't deserve it. She couldn't show compassion while she was 'Jewels', it would completely ruin her fake reputation as a harden criminal.

"It was a pleasure meeting you 'your highness'." She quipped sarcastically with a graceful bow before leaping over him and running out the door.

_'It's a shame I had to do that, he acted nicer than when most people find a complete stranger in their rooms stealing their valuables_' Alex thought to herself as she decided which way to go.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Flynn groans as he jumps up, who knew a girl a head shorter than him threw such a punch.

He rubs his cheek as he stumbles a little before running towards the ball room. He knew many shortcuts to get to places quickly and unnoticed. That didn't matter now because a beautiful girl with a satchel full of priceless jewels was getting away.

_Wait beautiful girl?_ Flynn almost smacked himself, don't let her get away because of her looks! He bounded down the hallway faster trying to get to the ball to alert the guards.

Flynn got one better when he saw her coming flying out of the kitchens, her hair a mess, missing shoes but her eyes shinning bright with intelligence.

"Guards, there's the thief!"

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

She voted for right, which was the way she came. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid_" she chided herself. If she hadn't gotten stuck looking at those beautiful paintings, she wouldn't be in this mess. The young thief only hoped to get out of this unnoticed.

She took a left turn so fast on her high heels she almost twisted her ankle. Alex quickly kicked them off and went barefoot the servants passage. Taking this way was slower than the regular hallways but she didn't have much of a choice seeing how the later was usually filled with guards. Alex went the way she came until she slipped into the Ball room.

Her prayer to leave unnoticed wasn't answered. As she heard shouts of, you guessed it, Flynn as he saw her behind the crowds of people. '_Damn it, shit, I'm so screwed'_ she screamed curses in her brain a mile per minute. While her heart was beating so fast it might explode.

Taking the servants way was much longer compared to the main hallways. It may have also help Flynn that he lived here all his life and most likely knew this castle inside and out.

She watched as he ran passed people, while yelling for the guards. "Why me?" She begged to the heavens above for help.

She gasped aloud when a guard grabbed hold of her arm from behind She whipped around knocked him in the nose so fast and hard it was just enough for him to let go of her.

Alex saw people moving aside for the guards and out of fear, which also meant her pathway was clearer. She was forced to stop when she saw three guards just in front of the doors with swords pulled out. Strangely enough one had a frying pan.

One started to move closer to her when she lifted up her dress to reveal a dagger strapped to her calf. She pulled it out and threw it at the guard where it buried itself in his thigh. He instantly went down, where she grabbed his sword.

The other two quickly realizes the threat she is and come at her and they engage in battle. After what seems forever of blocking and striking she manages to knock off one's helmet and hit him with the butt of her sword. While the one who is holding the frying pan is quickly wounded when she stabs him in the shoulder and knocks the pan out of reach.

She hates hurting people, but sometimes it was required if she was going to get away at all. If there is one thing she never did, it was kill. She would never go down as a murderer.

Alex ignored the women's screams and the men's shout of alarm, when she runs out into the garden. The Prince was close on her heels and he isn't alone. There are more men out there waiting for her, this time most were armed with crossbows.

One passes two inches from her head, signifying the threat of her situation. She's able to dodge a few more until one is aim at her head which she quickly ducks under and keeps on running.

She's so close to scaling the wall just a few yards in front of her when someone yells stop firing. Alex immediately turns around to find out someone was shot with the last arrow aimed at her.

Flynn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I haven't posted in a while, like a week maybe. Im just very lazy and I have other stuff to do. But thanks for reading this, I've extended the story so this is chapter 5, remember to comment if you want me to add something or erase from the story.**

It felt as if his heart skipped a beat. In the back of Flynn's mind,far away he heard his mother cry and his father yell to get to him.

Nothing was making sense, everything was sluggish. He let himself fall to the ground. Slowly he look down to see an arrow sticking out from the middle of his chest.

He quickly went into a state of shock instead of singing the healing song, he saw his life pass in front of him up until the moment he saw the beautiful thief duck in front of him. At first he thought she was crazy. Now he knew why.

The strangest thing was that he didn't regret anything in his short life.

Except not having his freedom.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Alex looked at his body in fear, and two possibilities flooded her mind. Keep running, or help him. She knew she could save his life but it might get her caught.

The young thief had a secret that not many knew of. She held a power similar to the sun's, it was given to her by the moon. The drop of moon gave life to a flower, most thought it to be a legend. Until her parents found it.

They needed it for their daughter, who came down with an illness that always killed. Soon after young Alex found she could heal people, animals, anything. Not with a song or tears, something more special.

'_Save Him or be captured_'. She thought simply to herself. Good or bad. 'Its her fault all this happened, would running away be murder?'

Quickly, knowing the right thing she should do. She stepped to the side of his body and pulled out the arrow.

Flynn groaned in pain but was way to weak to fight her off. He was barely clinging onto life as it is. His parents finally broke threw the crowd but stopped at what happened next.

Alex bent forwards and kissed him.

The power of the moon shot though the both of them. Instantly her hair and her eyes glowed of a midnight blue. She removed her mouth from his and blew from her mouth out a wispy cloud of air with a blue tint that separated like ribbons and circled all around them. The moon flower was created over his chest. It flowed though his wound for a few long moments until it faded.

Flynn took a deep breath and shot straight up. He looked straight at the thief, whose blue glow was long gone.

" You owe me one" she stated before jumping up and scaled the Garden wall. Everyone was to shocked to do or say anything until Rapunzel cried with relief and ran forward to hold her son.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Flynn couldn't sleep for the next few hours, after what everyone told him. He doubted he could ever go to sleep again. Flynn felt the need to get up do something, anything. He rolled over a countless amount of times before giving up on sleep all together.

He rolled out of bed, and headed out to the door. The night was a huge blur after the thief got away. The guards chased her until the forest but came back empty handed seeing how dark it was. Everyone was sent home right after, despite all questions. The prince went to the doctor to see if the healing affected him in anyway. Even after being shot with an arrow he was a perfectly healthy 21 year old man.

Flynn was halfway though the hallway when he noticed a blob of red appear out of nowhere.

"Hey Scarlet" he greeted to his little friend as he helped her onto his shoulders.

She asked him a question with a few squeaks. "I'm heading to the library." He answered truthfully. Another squeak, "To do some research". Along the way Flynn told Scarlet about the ball, he always told her everything. He explained the girls magic ability and how she saved his life. He did leave out a few things, such as how her eyes shined with mischief and glowed with beauty. Or the way her body reflected the moon light off her flawless skin.

Flynn shook his head, he really needed to snap out of it and get his mind back into reality.

After a short walk, they entered the library as silently as they could. Together they pulled out as many legend and mythology books as possible and quickly scanned them all. Nothing turned up.

"Errrrr" He groaned. It's been over two hours of reading and scanning. There's dark circles under his eyes and his hairs a mess, because of running his fingers angrily though it.

He slammed his head down on the table once more. He was tired and needed sleep but was way to restless to find any. Scarlet already passed out on top of a book about 20 minutes ago. Flynn was so far away in his own world he didn't notice when his mother walked into the library.

"Flynn?" He immediately shot up to face her.

"Uh hey, mom, um what are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep ether huh?" She chuckled quietly to herself as she approached him. "Magic... Roman mythology... I see" she read the books names before turning back to Flynn.

"It's for a project of my uh History teachers." Flynn always had the ability to lie, just like Rapunzel always had the ability to see though his lies. She raised an unbelieving eyebrow.

"Your in the wrong place, follow me" Flynn picked up scarlet as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kings office. In the back were books upon books of finances. Then just in the corner most hidden from sight was a nameless book. She pulled it out carefully and placed it on the desk. She turned one page at a time, almost like they would turn to dust in her hands. It looked like it pages, despite not being bended or having any other signs of abuse, were all yellow from age.

"This is the book with the Sun's magic flower legend. So if there is a legend about a moon flower it would be in here...- ah here it is" She explained.

"What is it" Flynn leaned over the book trying to read the very old text.

'When the first full moon night occurred, a drop of moon fell to the earth. That drop created a flower very similar to the Sun's. Unlike the sun, when the night had no moon, or new moon, it could not be used. According to legend, the flower was used to heal any wounds even death. But if someone sang a certain song, it could kill/harm the person.'

Flynn and his mother shared a look.

They needed to find the young thief, she could help others like the prince does. But she also has the power to kill. The girl would be a great asset to the kingdoms sick and unhealthy and to threats against the crown. "Flynn, go back to bed." His mother ordered.

"This is very serious!" Flynn bursted out saying " You can't expect me to sleep now"

"This is not a choice"

"There is someone out there like me"

"There is someone out there who can be a great threat out there."

" She saved my life!" He protested.

"Go to bed, and that's an order!" She growled at him. Never in all his life had he seen his sweet, kind, caring mother yell at him. After getting over his moment of shock and the look of guilt in her eyes, he walked out. He ran to his room and lock the door. He pulled scarlet out of his pocket where he left her and placed her on the table.

Flynn was never one known to follow his heart or emotions. Most of the time he kept a level head in most situations, a trait like that was needed in a good king. Unfortunately Flynn was sick of being pushed around. Sick of being told what to do. He thought about the girl, now the guards would be after her harder than ever, not because of stealing from right under their noises but for saving his life with magic. He remember the last words she spoke to him 'you owe me one'. He never liked being in someone's debt, but how could he repay one so high. Instantly his brain like lighting sparked an idea so wild, so insane it might just work.

He went into his closet and grabbed a cloak that had a hood to hide his hair, he bought it 2 years back incase he wanted to ever get out on his own, but he never did. Also somehow he was the only person in corona that had golden blond hair.

He snuck into the kitchen, grabbed any food that was available. Also grabbed a frying pan, after all it was the best tool for any situation. He journeyed back to his room where he then tied his bed sheets together and threw them out of the window to make a rope. When he realized that he had no way of knowing where she went, or lived but he had to try.

And with that he climbed out the window.

**When Alex heals Flynn, try to picture when Rapunzel healed Eugene with her tears. Only on less dramatic. **


	7. Chapter 7

Alex ran home. Adrenaline racing though her veins, her legs pounding on the grass beneath her bare feet, still she felt like she was flying. She felt like she could never ever slow down again. Tonight's excitement coursed thought out her entire being.

When she finally slowed down, it was because of the exhaustion of out running the guards, just a mile away from her and her brothers home. She leaned against the nearest tree and took in deep breaths of fresh air. Her blue orbs looked into the darkness of the surrounding forest. She grinned ear to ear and laughed softly. All the things she seen and it's only 1 in the morning.

Alex continued moving, much slowly now, because she knew the dangers of being out in the forest, alone, at night. Sure many of the thieves that ran around Corona were her friends, but if they knew about the jewels just hidden securely under her dress lets just say it wouldn't end pretty. Alex let her mind wander to the past hour. She KISSED him, she blushed at the thought. She could heal with her kisses, but it didn't have to be on the lips. Like the thugs at the 'Snugly Duckling" she healed them once in a while, with a kiss on the cheek or forehead. Never once before had she kissed someone on the lips.

' So why did I kiss him there?' She asked herself the hundredth time that evening. Is it because he was handsome? Or she didn't really think about it and rushed to kiss him any where? Those sound like good reasons but didn't explain why she kept on touching her lips like they were the most expensive jewel in the world. Alex finally came upon her house and the door opened immediately as she knocked the secret password her and Chris made up together.

"Alex!" He cheered as he pulled her into a bear hug nearly sucking the life out of her. Once he finally let her go, he grabbed her and pulled her into the living room, nice and warm due to the fireplace.

"Miss me?" She chuckled as he tugged her into the kitchen. Of course he did, every time she went out on a 'job' he'd sit home worrying sick about her until he heard the secret knock on the door. He just returned a smile. Now began a tradition, every time Alex came home they would have a fest of cookies and milk while looking at her latest haul and hearing her story. Alex was a great story teller.

Chris pulled out the milk and glasses while Alex pulled out the cookies and her satchel. As they got situated, Alex dumped the jewels onto the table and stuffed a whole cookie into her mouth.

"So what happened" Her brother eager to hear the story of her newest adventure. He picked up a gold ring with a sapphire stone in the middle.

"I snuck into the castle hiding in plain sight of the guards..." She said using her melodramatics. Chris hung onto every word, eyes widening at her descriptions of the palace and the royal family. Laughing when she told him of punching the handsome prince in the face. Looking shocked when she told him how she kissed the prince and healed him.

"You healed him..." Puzzlement flooding his face as she nodded "...In front of everyone."

"Yup"

"On his lips..."

"Yes, this is the third time we went though it." She stated as she rolled her eyes. On the inside she was so tense. What would her brother do now that he knows, would he yell or tell everyone he knows. Which is the pub thugs and a few other thieves.

" Do you like him?" He asked her in all serious.

"I guess so" Her cheeks burning at his question.

"Then it's okay, as long as you like each other" Chris said with a smile. At times her brother can be very mature. "Sooo, do you plan on seeing each other again" he asked while wiggling his eyebrows. Never mind about mature.

"Shut up" Alex laughed while pushing him lightly.

"Did he kiss well?"

"Just stop."

"I'll take that as a yes." He laughed. " Did you guys take it into a bed room."

Soon enough they went into a full on tickle war while rolling on the floor. No doubt, without her brother, Alex wouldn't have the strength to carry on day after day.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Later on the siblings lost their fight to sleep and woke up the next day in the afternoon. Alex and Chris both had jobs, since the jewel heists took weeks and sometimes months to plan. They worked at the Snugly Duckling. A quaint little place filled with ruffians and thugs that can scare the life out of you. Alex took two days off, yesterday to get to the ball and today to recover from the after affects. Which mostly considered sitting around all day reading or sleeping. They worked from 5pm till midnight bar tending and serving the 'customers'. Attila and a few other pub thugs kept an eye on the siblings. They would never admit it but they had quite a soft spot for them.

Alex also had another part to her job, once in a while she told stories. She loved it, she loved the way the thugs sat around her while she told of her heists. Surprisingly they enjoyed fairy tales and cheered at the happy endings. They also loved when the dreams came true for the characters, and she never understood why.

Alex began her torturous morning routine, consisting of brushing her hair washing her face, cleaning her teeth. Worst of all, cooking breakfast. More like lunch at this point of the day, but whatever. She hated cooking and not just because she was bad at it, well mostly. She hated having to sit in the one spot never moving, otherwise she would forget and burn it. The only thing she liked having to do with cooking was eating the food. After toasting bread in a pan flipping it once in a while to golden brown, she added butter and jelly and ate it. Toast is one of the only things she could make without burning. Sometimes she even screwed that up.

She picked up one of her favorite fairy tales and got comfortable for her day off. She loved the main character a lot, so she based 'Jewels' off of him. She wanted to take the characters name but it was already done about 20 years back, Corona most infamous thief, Flynn Rider.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK

Flynn carefully scaled his way out of the castle, he was very fit and healthy but he still had a lot to learn in the art of sneaking around. The bed sheet rope ended about 7 feet off the ground. He dropped the rest of the way to unceremoniously land on his ass.

"Ahh... Mother Fu-" he half whispered while standing up. He limped into the garden until the pain subsided. He looked up at the 10ft wall that kept him trapped inside. At first he tried running up the wall and grabbing the ledge, then he tried using the vines that grew on the side to find out he was to heavy. In the end he just stood up on a bench a little ways down from where he was and pulled himself over.

Know that he was just outside of the castle gates, he covered his face better with his cloak and made his way out of Corona. Sure the streets were deserted this time of night, but that didn't take away from the views. It was 4 in the morning and Flynn's body started feeling the full on effect of exhaustion. He stumbled his way out of the kingdom, and started going though the Forrest. He remembered his mothers descriptions of it and where places were. She once made him a map, which he just happened to forget in his room. Flynn face palmed himself at the thought of it.

Soon enough he saw little building with a tree going though it. He almost cheered at the sight of the worn down place. The Snugly Duckling, his mother told him all about the thugs and the first time she met them. He stumbled though the doorway loudly but everyone was to drunk or passed out to notice him.

Flynn walked up to the bar keeper. You couldn't see his facial features due to the helmet with horns on each side coving his entire head. Flynn cleared his throat to get his attention. "What can I get you?" He asked gruffly.

"I need a room for the night." He answered, his voice filled with the exhaustion of walking for a few hours.

"Yea sure, you got 20 pieces on you." Flynn hands over the money and receives the key. He notices a tattoo over the bartenders arm, a cupcake with two swords crossing over it. Not saying anything he climbed the staircase and went into the first door to the left, according to the bartender.

Flynn removed his worn down boots and black cloak. As soon as his head hit the pillow he slept like the dead

**I added Flynn leaving the castle only because it would have been hilarious to write. If you guys haven't noticed, there is a tattoo on the thugs arm of a cupcake. The one who bakes cupcakes. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I added Eugene and Rapunzel to this chapter, it's a little bit if a downer but HEY! What's a tangled FanFiction without our 2 favorite characters. You'll be seeing more if them in later chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's has only been one day since the Princes birthday, the jewel theft and most importantly the day Flynn went missing. The news has been kept from the public, to prevent panic.

Back in the castle, life was nothing like before. The entire castle was silent, most guards searching the kingdom and surrounding forest. The servants were put in the awkward situation of having to cheer up the queen, who at this point was considered a lost cost.

Rapunzel barley ate, hardly slept and blamed herself. She was the last one to speak to him. Her last words were yelling at him to go back to his room. She felt an unbearable amount of guilt placed over shoulders. No one could bring up her spirits.

Rapunzel sobbed once more. Maybe, if she didn't yell or took him out without any guards once in a while. She thought frantically to herself, trying to find a reason for him to leave. It broke her heart when the Captain of the guards knocked loudly on their door in the middle of night stating they found a rope made if bed sheets coming from the princes window, and he had ran away.

Eugene watched in pain as he watched his wife fall into pieces. Frankly, he wasn't upset about Flynn running off. Eugene only wished that the young prince would have left a note, at least saying it wasn't his mothers fault. On the upside Flynn was never one to avoid responsibility so he would be back. Eugene knew that his son was looking for answers. He was a lot like his mother in that way, they wouldn't rest if there was something they were curious about.

Eugene sighed once more before placing his hands on Rapunzel's shoulders.

'_And besides,_' Eugene thought to himself, '_he was a Fitzherbet. They were known to survive anything thrown in their way._'

* * *

Alex and Chris headed off to the Snugly Duckling at 4:40 and took a short cut. Tonight seemed like it was going to be a rough one, Alex could usually tell beforehand. She had hunches about random things all the time.

They entered the pub, and were invited with the smell of stale beer. Nothing out of the ordinary. The place only had four, five people inside. It was usually very slow in the mid afternoons. The thugs and other ruffians will come later towards the night.

Alex and Chris went to the back to place on their aprons. Chris started cleaning tables while Alex stood behind the bar cleaning. Atilla came down the stairs and greeted them with a casual grunt.

"Hey Atilla" Chris said. Alex just waved. Truth was Alex still felt exhausted from the theft. It felt like she ran a marathon. She daydreamed all yesterday about his blond shiny hair and huge green eyes. Alex quickly shook her head, she did not need to have those kinda of thoughts at work, especially here.

"So Alex, how did the heist go?" A ruffian asked from a table 6 feet away. Even though technically, the thugs worked for the crown time to time. They always protected their own. And Alex was thankful for it.

"Great, actually bagged about 5000 pieces worth." Alex stated nonchalantly.

The thug almost choked on his beer. Gasping for air "5000 PIECES! That's almost enough to buy an island!"

"Really, you don't say" was her reply along with a raised eyebrow, conveying a 'innocent look'. Which would work if her voice wasn't dripping with sarcasm. "Maybe that's what I want."

The old ruffian was instantly thrown into a past memory. A young thief and beautiful excitement bound woman. And a song which the man didn't want to join but was forced.

_"I have dreams, like you - no, really!_

_Just much less touchy-feely_

_They mainly happen somewhere_

_warm and sunny_

_On an island that I own_

_Tanned and rested and alone_

_Surrounded by enormous piles of money!"_

The thug, whose name was Vladimir came back to reality. " That's mighty lonely."

"Oh it's alright, I got Chris, right Chris" She called out to her brother washing tables.

" I don't know. I really like this pub!" He said with a smirk and mischievous glint in his eye, showing he was only kidding around.

Alex played mock hurt coving her heart with her hands as if she been stabbed. " That really hurts, I trusted you." Saying with an over dramatic sob.

"That's enough! Get back to work" Atilla's gruff voice called from the back in the kitchen.

Vladimir gave the girl a sympathetic shrug before returning to his drink. He lost himself in the memories of the past.

* * *

Flynn woke up late about 1pm. He quickly dressed himself, packing all his stuff on him, before taking off.

Flynn was now realizing the hopelessness of his situation, it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack with this girl. But he couldn't just give up without trying. He knew there was nothing he could think of doing to find her. He didn't he know her real name!

He thought about his next course of action while leaving the pub. Good thing too because as soon as he left, guards came by to check if there was anyone mysterious (aka the Prince) came by last night. Atilla just forgot to mention the stranger in the black hood. Sure, they would tell the guards the truth sometimes, but mostly protected the people who came by. After all the Snugly Duckling is run mostly by ex cons.

Back to Flynn, he always wanted to see Corona, now this was his chance! He eagerly bounded down the pathway back to the kingdom. Stopping along the way to look at flowers or climb different trees. It took him a few hours before reaching the bridge that connected Corona to the surrounding forrest.

Luckily it was fall, and getting colder by the day so he could explain the cloak.

He ran up and down the streets in excitement, trying not to look abnormal or like a lunatic. But hey, this was his first time out alone. He shopped at bookshops, vendors, clothing stores. He bought maps, perfectly toasted cinnamon rolls. Even a satchel to properly store this stuff. This was one of the only times no one was nothing him. Nothing could weigh him down.

That is until he saw a group of guards looking his way. Scratch that, walking his way.

* * *

**Love Cliffhangers, not sure if that's a good one, You decide. Hope you guys like this chapter, if you want me to add things just ask in the review section. I'll answer any suggestions/ questions you may have.**


End file.
